constructed_carsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mitsuki Alta
The Mitsuki Alta (ミツキ・アルタ Mitsuki Aruta) is a compact car (Europe: C-segment) produced by Japanese car manufacturer Mitsuki since 1978. First generation (1978-1984) Second generation (1984-1990) Third generation (1990-1995) (K25) Japan In Japan, the Alta was offered in the following trims: Base, E, ES, GT, GTi (3-door hatchback only, top-of-the-line hot hatch), AWD (Wagon only) The GTi was powered by a 1.8 liter naturally aspirated I4 engine producing 175 PS. United States of America The Alta was sold in the United States with 3-door and 5-door hatchbacks and sedan models. The models are the same as the Japan models, although the GT and GTi are absent. The top-of-the-line model is the SX model instead. Canada Canada had the same models as in the United States, albeit the Alta in Canada was more popular than in the United States. Europe The Alta was sold as a wagon, 3-door hatchback or 4-door sedan. The Alta had the same trims as Japan. However, the GTi and AWD were absent. South Africa South Africa models (sedan and 5-door hatchback only): 130i, 160i, 200i Information Assembly Japan South Africa (Mitsuki Motors South Africa; MMSA) Australia Body styles 5-door hatchback 3-door hatchback 5-door wagon 4-door sedan 2-door coupe Layout FF (Front engine, front-wheel drive) FAWD (Front engine, all-wheel drive) Engines: 1.3 liter I4 Gasoline 1.6 liter I4 Gasoline 1.8 liter I4 Gasoline 1.7 liter I4 Diesel Transmission 4-speed automatic 5-speed manual Fourth generation (1996-2002) (K26) The Alta was redesigned for the 1997 model year with more rounded and aerodynamic looks. Japan In Japan, the Alta was offered in 5-door and 3-door hatchback, sedan, wagon, and coupe body styles. The famed GTi hot hatch model was replaced by the MM-Type (Mitsuki Motorsports) model, powered by a 1.6 L engine producing 190 PS. Coupe The coupe in the United States was offered with the DS, LX and SX trims. The SX trim came later in 1999 with a 167 hp 1.6 L engine. The DS was sort of the base trim, with basic features such as a radio and optional power steering. The LX added air conditioning, power locks, power mirrors, standard power steering and cruise control. Sunroof was optional on the LX model. In 1999, a CD player was made as standard equipment on the LX model. Fifth generation (2002-2008) The coupe model was dropped for this generation and the SX Coupe was replaced with the SX Hatch in the US and Canada, which was manufactured in the UK and not in Japan. The MM-Type model was sold outside Japan for the first time, especially in Europe. Unlike the previous generation MM-Type model, the 2002 MM-Type was assembled entirely in the UK. Sixth generation (2008-2013) Seventh generation (2013-2018) (D23) The 2013-present Alta comes only in sedan, hatchback, and wagon forms. Engines: 1.4 L I4 Gasoline 1.8 L I4 Gasoline 1.6 L I4 Diesel 2.0 L turbocharged I4 Gasoline MM-Type At the 2014 Geneva Motor Show, the Alta MM-Type concept was shown. The car later entered production in 2015 at Mitsuki Motorsports. The car is sold in Japan, Europe, South Africa, Oceania and some parts of Asia. It is powered by a 2-liter turbocharged inline-4 engine producing 310 PS. Eighth generation (2019-present) Category:Japanese cars Category:Compact cars Category:Mitsuki Motors